lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Heemin Kim
Kim Heemin is a camp instructor who appears in the Autumn Boot Camp Arc. His other alias is Zeus. Due to his handsome appearance, he is first well-liked by the students. However, he was revealed to be a pervert who was obsessed with Mi Jin, which resulted in his attempt to try and rape her. Appearance Heemin is a tall, young man who is thought to be very handsome by many people. He has pale skin and short black hair and his hair has always been like this ever since he was very young. Heemin has a slim body figure. He has dark coloured eyes and his eyelashes are sometimes visible. Personality When he first appears, he seems to be a mature camp introductory who is popular with the students. He is sometimes strict, checking bags for alcohol, cigarettes and cellphones, which aren't allowed on site. He is also reasonable, telling students that he hopes they don't hold a grudge against him for taking away prohibited items as it is a camp rule. However, this turns out to be only an act as he is actually a repeated sexual offender and that he is using a part time job as a camp counselor so he could post pictures of female students online. Backstory When Heemin was young, he realized that looks can help him get away with bad behaviour when he stole the snacks of another child, Seungpyo, and hit him. Instead of punishing Heemin, the teacher tells Seungpyo to give Heemin the snacks because Seungpyo needed to lose weight. Later, when he flips up the skirt of a girl as a junior school student, she doesn't get upset. As a senior in high school, a girl cheats on her boyfriend, Jaehan, with Heemin, telling him that she'll break up with Jaehan if Heemin would date her. Heemin comes to the conclusion that all girls must love him because of his attractive appearance. In a later chapter, it is revealed he went to the same kindergarten or school with Daniel's stalker. Her first memory was Heemin telling her not to talk to him after making a ribbon ring for him. Plot Zeus appears as a camp instructor. He checked bags for alcohol and cigarettes and told students to hand in cell phones. Hyung Suk, in his original body, realizes that Zeus is actually a rapist and repeated sexual offender when he puts up a wanted poster in the convenience store where he works. In fact, Zeus had taken pictures of Mijin and other female students and had uploaded them online. Zeus asks Mijin to help him put boxes into storage, when Won Bin, the other camp instructor, tackles him to the ground. Won Bin had realized something was going on when he repeatedly saw Zeus hanging around Mijin. Won Bin stole Zeus's cellphone and found out that he was taking photos of students and posting them online. Mijin, confused as to what was going on, believes Won Bin to be the pervert instead as he was holding Zeus's cellphone. Zeus turns the tables on Won Bin, kicking him repeatedly. He then reveals the fact that he had taken the photos to Mijin. Mijin, scared, screams for help, but Zeus punches her, telling her not to play hard to get as she had allegedly flirted with him earlier. When she pleads with him to let her go, telling him that she wouldn't report him. He gets mad at her for saying so because he doesn't think he is doing anything wrong. Punching her, he tells Mijin that it was her fault for wearing revealing clothing and seducing him first, and tells her that it isn't rape. Jin Sung walks to see a crying and bleeding Mijin trying to hold Zeus off while he unbuckles her pants. Enraged, Jin Sung attacks him, only for Zeus to grab him. Jin Sung belatedly realizes that Zeus knows Muay Thai, and Zeus is able to break his ribs and both his arms. Zeus thinks he has won, but Won Bin suddenly graps Zeus's leg. Won Bin, unable to stand up, had crawled over to stop Zeus. Jin Sung punches Zeus in the face despite his broken arms. When Hyung Suk finds Jin Sung and Mijin, they find Jin Sung out of his mind, repeatedly punching Zeus in the face. As Zeus is being led away by the cops, bystanders comment that he looks too handsome to be a sexual offender and speculates about it being a false charge. Meanwhile, they laugh at the fact that Won Bin looks more like the perpetrator than the hero. In prison, Zeus realizes that the leader of the prisoners is Gangnam Landlord from the Paprika TV Arc, or the stalker who assaulted Ha Neul. Trivialities * Heemin's nickname is Zeus possibly because both of them couldn't keep it in their pants. Category:Character Category:Male